


Unheeded Warning

by lilium_elendir



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood and Gore, Knifeplay, M/M, Masochism, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 04:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilium_elendir/pseuds/lilium_elendir
Summary: Ignis is at his wit's end as he and his companions have to rely on the aid of Chancellor Izunia to obtain mythril from Steyliff Grove in Gladio's absence. Ignis takes a walk to calm his mind while they wait for night to fall, and instead has a run in with Ardyn.





	Unheeded Warning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oronir_Caragai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/gifts).



> A bloody piece for the lovely @Oronir_Caragai.

Ignis let out an exasperated huff. Just when he thought this journey couldn’t get much worse, Gladio had run off and now he was stuck with Noct and Prompto relying on the aid of one intensely suspicious Chancellor Izunia. It was frightening how the man managed to show up with what they needed at precisely the right time. Well, not precisely. Apparently the ruins at Steyliff Grove wouldn’t open until sun down. Unfortunately for Ignis, it was barely passed midday.

He removed his spectacles so that he could massage his temples with the pads of his gloved fingers. Prompto was chattering incessantly at Aranea. Noct was perched on a ruined column, head propped up in one hand. Ignis was fairly certain he was asleep. Biggs and Wedge continued to stand guard at the entrance. That left Ardyn. Where had the infernal man gone? Ignis put his glasses back on and glanced around, spotting the auburn-haired man down at the edge of the Vesperpool.

The oppressive swampy heat, constant talking, and squishy shoes were more than Ignis could bear. “I beg your pardon for interrupting, Prompto, but I’m going for a walk. Do keep an eye on his Highness.” The words came out more tersely than Ignis intended.

“Sure thing, Iggy!” Prompto grinned, unphased by the tone of the taller man’s voice.

Ignis nodded to Aranea, and turned on his heel. Or at least he tried to. Instead he half slid and almost fell. Prompto was smart enough to not say anything.

“Easy there, Specs.” Aranea chided.

Ignis’ spine stiffened, but he didn’t bite out an angry retort, or even look back. He simply stalked away, albeit carefully. He headed up the path back towards the Regalia until he couldn’t hear voices any longer. He veered off to the left, away from the lake, looking for some solitude out of the sun. He spotted a crumbling wall beneath the shade of a grove of trees. His face puckered up as his shoes squelched through the soft ground.

“Ah, if it isn’t-“

Ignis jumped, startled at the sudden intrusion. His foot caught in the mud, but there were suddenly strong hands on his arms to hold him steady. Ignis hadn’t seen Ardyn casually reclining against a tree he was passing.

“My dear Ignis, I did not mean to frighten you so.” Ardyn’s melodious voice set Ignis’ teeth on edge, the muscles along his jaw flexed tightly.

“How did you-“ Ignis made a strangled sound as Ardyn pulled him close and ghosted his lips over the Advisor’s clenched jaw.

“It matters not. Do not fret my bespectacled companion. You seem in dire need of some relaxation, and a gentle touch.” Ardyn smoothed his thumb over the angry lines wrinkling Ignis’ forehead.

“You will unhand me immediately.” Ignis’ fists balled up at his sides, tensed to strike. He could feel something winding tightly in his chest.

“Dare I ask after the consequences of your threat? Perhaps you crave a rougher hand, hm?” Ardyn fisted his hand in Ignis’ hair, jerking the tawny-haired man’s head back. “Is this the way your brutish lover touches you?” A sadistic smile curved Ardyn’s lips as he drew Ignis’ head towards him for a kiss.

The thing wound taut in Ignis’ chest snapped violently. With an instinctual flick of his wrists his daggers materialized from the ether and into his hands. Green eyes filled with icy rage as Ignis slammed one of his daggers up into Ardyn’s right armpit, slicing up and out through the back of his shoulder. He could feel the blade scrape against bone as the tip embedded in the tree behind the golden-eyed man, effectively pinning him.

While Ardyn’s right arm dropped limply to his side, it didn’t stop him from using the other one to keep pulling Ignis in for a kiss, his hand still tightly fisted in tawny hair.

Ignis brought the other dagger up between them, pressing the edge against Ardyn’s lips hard enough to draw blood. “I will speak slowly and choose simpler phrasing as you seem to have misunderstood my previous statement. Let go of my hair.” The edge in Ignis’ voice was sharper than the blade in his hand.

Ardyn reluctantly disentangled his fingers from Ignis’ hair and held his hand up in surrender. “My dear Ignis,” he drawled, “I had your best interests at heart, truly. I only seek to help ease your troubles.” His tongue licked out over the cuts in his lips, tasting his own blood. “How was I to know that you were the aggressor in your partnership?” he chuckled, lips curling up at the corners. “I wonder… what delightful sounds does the Prince’s Shield make as you fuck him mercilessly into the bed?”

Ignis’ eyebrows flew down as a guttural growl escaped his throat. His arm swung over his head as he drove his other dagger through Ardyn’s upstretched hand, managing to embed half the blade into the tree. “Shut your filthy mouth!” he screamed, tendons straining in his neck and a vein pulsating in his forehead. Never had Ignis felt such rage. He backhanded Ardyn in an attempt to knock the snide grin off his face. It didn’t work.

Ardyn spat a mouthful of blood between Ignis’ feet. “Oh, Ignis. I do believe I shall get my wish after all. Which part of my person do you desire to inflict injury upon next?” Ardyn tilted his head back exposing his neck. He seemed oblivious to being pinned to a tree by Ignis’ daggers. Blood was running down his hand, staining the pleated white cuff at his wrist.

Ignis found it infuriating that the man was still smiling. Were his pain receptors dead? He flicked his wrist once more and his favorite fillet knife appeared in his hand. The long, curved blade ended in a wickedly sharp point. He pressed the tip to Ardyn’s cheek, drawing a single drop of blood.

“As the Prince’s advisor I was afforded an extensive education at the best schools in Lucis. This included numerous classes on anatomy and physiology.” Ignis drug the tip of the knife down Ardyn’s cheek to the pulsing artery in his neck, leaving a raised red welt that didn’t break the skin. He nicked the skin over Ardyn’s carotid. “I could cut you here and end your life in a matter of minutes.”

“Well my dear Advisor, perhaps you should push harder and see what happens?” Ardyn taunted.

“That would be much too easy.”  Using one hand, Ignis’ deft fingers quickly undid the multitude of layers that were covering Ardyn’s torso.  Ardyn moaned and writhed theatrically as if Ignis’ hand was on his cock. Ignis was sorely tempted to gut him like a fish and be done with it.

He stuck the point in the center of Ardyn’s chest till the tip hit his breastbone and twisted, making a hole in the skin. “If only I had a drill I could put a hole right through your sternum and into your black heart.”

Ardyn’s golden irises had shrunk, pupils blown. “It is my utmost pleasure to serve you in this capacity, Ignis.” He shifted his hips several times, making the bulge at the front of his pants very obvious.

Ignis knew he should withdraw and not contribute to the Chancellor’s masochistic jollies, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop. Instead he did his best to ignore Ardyn’s jibes, and his arousal. He continued to scrape the tip of the knife down Ardyn’s sternum, splitting the skin down the front of his chest. He finally quit meeting resistance and stabbed deeper.

“If I angled up at this point and thrust the knife in to the hilt, then I would pierce your heart and you’d be dead in seconds.”

Ardyn moaned again. “I do enjoy it when you talk dirty to me in that silken voice of yours, Ignis. Tell me again how you want to thrust deep into my body.”

Ignis grit his teeth until his jaw popped. He slid the blade in deeper and was finally rewarded with a grimace across Ardyn’s face. Satisfied, he twisted the blade as he pulled it free. With it came a gush of blood that ran down his abdomen, pooled in his navel, and continued down into the hair that disappeared beneath the waistband of his trousers.

He drug the bloodied tip down the right side of Ardyn’s torso, making shallow punctures in each of the dipped spaces separating his ribs until he got to his abdomen. “Another angled stab at the base of your ribs would hit your liver. A wound like that left untreated would cause you to bleed to death quickly.”

Ardyn raised a challenging eyebrow and strained forward, hissing at the pain it elicited in his hand and shoulder. “Come now, Ignis. Enough with the idle thre-“ The words caught in Ardyn’s throat as Ignis slammed the knife up beneath his ribs. Ardyn shuddered and cried out Ignis’ name.  He wilted back against the tree, knees weak.

A satisfied hum escaped Ignis’ lips as he jerked the knife out of Ardyn’s body. That’s when the smell hit him. There was the copper scent of the river of blood flowing from the wound in his side, but mingled in with it was the salty smell of semen. Ignis’ face contorted in disgust. Ardyn had been enjoying the knife work so much that he came. Ignis felt sick.

His head snapped up as he suddenly heard his name being called from a distance. Prompto and Noctis were looking for him.

Ardyn started to chuckle. “This was a most satisfying encounter my dear Ignis, wouldn’t you agree? But what would your sweet Prince think of you if he finds his beloved Advisor with a bloodied knife in his hand, and me dangling by your daggers from a tree, hm?” He winced as he stood up straighter. “Let’s find out, shall we? Noc-“ Ardyn was unable to finish Noctis’ name as Ignis had slipped the fillet knife between his ribs and swept it back and forth, raking the blade through Ardyn’s lung. Instead of words, blood spilled out over his lips. His breath sounded wet as he choked and gurgled.

Ignis wiped the blade on Ardyn’s coat and sent it back to the ether. He stepped back, careful not to fall in the godforsaken mud that had led to this dreadful encounter to begin with. “Next time you would do well to heed my warning. You will not besmirch my relationship again or our next meeting will be your last.” Ignis smoothed his hands over the front of his shirt and adjusted his glasses.

Once his appearance was satisfactory, Ignis recalled his daggers to the ether. Ardyn slumped to the ground and pitched forward, face in the mud. Ignis squatted down by his head. He could hear the Chancellor’s ragged breathing. He placed a phoenix down in Ardyn’s stabbed hand as the shoulder wound seemed to have caused nerve damage to his other arm.

Ignis straightened back up and headed towards the voices of his friends. He never looked back. If he had he might have seen that Ardyn was already standing, whole once more as though their altercation had never occurred. The unused phoenix down pinched between his fingers.

Ardyn blew a kiss to Ignis’ retreating form as he watched the Advisor’s tight backside in his pants. A sinister smile spread across Ardyn’s face as he promised himself that there would indeed be a next time, and it would be his turn to lay hands on Ignis.


End file.
